Twisted Revenge
by Crystal D. Starlit
Summary: A wrongful inquisition leads a potential blessing into a horrible curse. Now one will start something they may not be able to finish.
1. How it all Began

250 years ago, back when the Salem witch trails were being held. Many men and women were sent to death on false equations. Though out this time, only one real witch was ever caught and killed. She was caught near the end of the Salem witch trails when she was casting a spell. This spell was not to harm, but was to protect people from the demons that walk the earth. 

She was caught too soon, for she did not get to finish the spell. Even though the witch did not finish the spell is still usable as a protection for those who look and need it. But all things good have a price, right? If yes you're right. This blessing is also the curse, if you on the receiving end at least.

Now this curse has been cast on a very special group. Will they live or die and will they figure out who wants them dead before its too late. If they want to there have to hurry sense the curse if going out of control.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Dark-Fox: (In a vampire costume) MWAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAH I FINALY HAVE A STORY THAT I WILL FINISH!!!!

Bob: (In a pikachu costume) About time mortal.. errr I mean "Pika!"

Star: (Has a sign on, in black bold letters** KILL ALL THE ANIME**) Anime, why did this have to be anime?

  
Dark-Fox: (in a sarcastic voice) thanks for the support you two.

Both: Your welcome (Bob) "Pika!"

Dark-Fox: I know nothing form Yu-Gi-Oh has come yet, but it will in the next chapter.

Bob: Go ahead and send flames. We need them to burn Dark-Fox, "Pika!"

Dark-Fox: 0.o WHAT!?!

Bob: I mean Star, "Pika!"

Dark-Fox: Much better. Anyway I'll have the next chapter by Halloween.

If you review or flame us we will allow you join in our bonfire. 

Bob: Don't worry about the wood. We have our own, "Pika!" (walks over and ties Star to a chair)

Star: (Doesn't notice) So were is the wood again?

Dark-Fox: (Smiles) Don't worry Star you just relax and leave the work to us.

Bob: Happy Halloween "Pika!"


	2. AN

Dark-Fox: Sorry for no update. The next chapter well happen later this week or next week.

And anyway its not like anyone has read my story. (Sulks)

Bob: I told you that this would happen mortal.

Star: (Still tied to a chair with wood around her) (Sleeping)

Dark-Fox: please someone review on the second chapter. I'm really starting to think that I suck at this.

Bob: I could have told you that mortal.

Yugi: When do I get to come in?

Dark-Fox: LATER!

Yugi: (Hides behind Yami)

Yami: Don't scare him like that or all send you to the shadow realm!

Dark-Fox: Shut up or all kill you off first!

Yami: You can't do that, I'm to sexy to die. Plus you like me.

Dark-Fox: Not all the time. (Pushes Yami in a closet with many of the other Yu-Gi-Oh gang)

Yugi: (Runs in closet to not be in the same room alone with the insane auther)

Dark-Fox: (Sulks some more)

Bob: -_- Review mortals. You do want to please me sense I am the ruler of the world, you pathetic mortals. 


	3. Invitation time

Dark-Fox: Well I just noticed I forgot something. THE ALL MIGHTY DISCLAMER!

Marik: Can't I just kill the lawyers?

Dark-Fox: NO, just say it.

Marik: Dark-Fox and Crystal do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (lawyers turn to dust) COOL!

Crystal: Good psychopath. (Pats Marik on the head)

Dark-Fox: O.o Were did you come from?

Crystal: Well it all started when my parents fell in love and (Dark-Fox: ENOUGH!) Well you asked. ^.^ 

Dark-Fox: (/mumbles/ smart a**) O.K., why are you here? 

Crystal: Well first of all you locked both my muse's in a closet. The same closet that the Yu-Gi-Oh group was in. Sense you did that the Yu-Gi-Oh group escaped. Second is that for the last 4 hours I have been trying to get them back, but so far I only got Marik.

Malik: I'm here too!

Crystal: Sorry, my minion didn't say you were here. 

Dark-Fox: Well Star and Bob got on my nerves and I thought the others could use some fresh air. Plus Marik and Malik can back on there own.

Marik and Malik: Yea, Now back to our would domination plans. WORLD DOMINATION HERE WE COME!

Dark-Fox: Hay! That's my line.

Crystal: Hopefully we will find everyone soon. Until then, on with the story.

Dark-Fox: WAIT! I'm your minion?

.

WARNING

Some gore will be in later chapters. 

Bad words will be used.

And there might be a little and I mean little yoai in later chapters. 

*View*

-Yugi to Yami- --Yami to Yugi--

Ryou to Bakura Bakura to Ryou

Marik to Malik Malik to Marik

Malik is Marik's yami right?

Things on the computer, well must of the time. Or said from computer.

__

In side head

------------At the game shop-----------6: 20 am------

*Yugi*

__

Tonight's Halloween and I have yet decided what to do. Jou thought they all should watch scary movies at the game shop why they ordered out, Bakura wanted to egg some houses, and Honda (What is his other name?)_ wanted to do anything as long as Tea was not there. _(What is her other name to?)

You got mail.

Moving over to my laptop that I got for my Birthday from Kaiba, I move to the little Dark Magician dancing; that was something I put in just cause it was cute. Clicking one it a massage came across on the screen. 

To: Yugi and Yami

From: Protector of souls

I have herd much of you Yugi and it goes for Yami as well. 

I have sent you this letter to ask you to come to a once in a lifetime Halloween house of horror. It will be held at the library closest to your shop at 8:00 p.m. I ask for Yami to bring a flashlight for he is to be a group leader. His group is group 1 and might I add that you're in-group 1 as well. I hope that you come.

"Hmmmmm" _Maybe I should ask yami first _–Yami- --Yes Yugi--Would you like to go to a haunted house- --Why not--

To: Protector of souls

From: Light and dark AKA Yugi and Yami

We both would be happy to come. 

-----------------------At Honda House-------- 6: 25 am-----------

*Mine and yours*

Honda and Joey were having a little fun before they got back to plotting Tea's death. There fun was, well more fun for Joey, sending a Blue Eyes White Dragon that was in a dog suit to the one and only. Yes you guessed it, Seto Kaiba. Both were laughing the heads off till an annoying sound a computerized voice saying, "You got mail shark boy" 

Honda looks at Joey, Joey looks at Honda, Joey starts to laugh. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR."

Joey stops laughing long enough to answers. "Well… It was the only way to get in to your think skull you need a hair cut." "…." "Are you going to read your mail shark boy?" Grumbling Honda turns to the computer to access his email. 

To Honda and Joey

From: Protector of souls

Sorry I have to stop there until I find my list for which group everyone is in. 

Though I have a character I'm putting in the story so here is a bio.

Name: Maya Black

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Green

How she met the duelers was by pure accident. She was running down the street and ran right into Yugi. After that she became close friends with most of the group and even would help Marik and Malik on many of the insane stuff. (Not going into what they did and no it's not perverted.) 

Note: All the yami's have their own bodies. 

Dark-Fox: (Munches on popcorn as Crystal tries to pull in all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters) . . . Oh you're done? Good well the much to see, so how about to press the little button a review.


End file.
